


Thank God for Spiders

by bellutrixlestrange



Category: Free!
Genre: AU: Neighbors, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we've never talked, but there's a huge spider in my apartment. Could you maybe come kill it for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNox98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/gifts).



Rin could hear screaming. Loud screaming. It sounded like someone was getting murdered. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. He heard a loud pounding on his door. When he opened the door he saw a guy. A really buff guy.

“If you just murdered someone and need someone to help clean up the mess, the answer is no.” Rin told the guy.

“Umm, no. That was actually me screaming.” The guy blushed. He was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and he freakin’ blushed. He also screamed like a little girl.

“That was you?” Rin raised an eyebrow. “You’re huge. What the hell made you scream like _that_?”

 “Well, umm…” The man blushed even harder. “I know I’ve never talked to you, but there’s a huge spider in my apartment. Could you maybe come kill it for me?” He gave a sweet smile.

 _Huh,_ Rin thought. _He’s pretty cute._

Rin realized the man was waiting for an answer. “Oh, uh, sure.” He had no problem killing spiders; he had lived in Australia for fuck’s sake, so he followed the man back to his apartment.

The man pointed to the spider on the wall and Rin almost started laughing. The thing wasn’t even as big as the end of his pinky. Of course, Rin, being the gentleman that he was, killed the “huge spider.”

The man looked at him and smiled again. “Thanks for that. I really don’t like spiders. I’m Makoto, by the way. Makoto Tachibana.”

“Rin Matsuoka. Nice to meet you.” It was Rin’s turn to start blushing. “You’re pretty cute… wanna go get coffee sometime or something?”

Makoto’s smile was almost blinding. “I’d love to. Would now be a good time?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Now would be a great time.” Rin probably could have started a career as a tomato at this point. “Just let me go grab my wallet and we can go.” Rin smiled harder than he’d ever smiled before.

* * *

 

Rin looked at the sleeping form of his husband and thanked God for spiders.


End file.
